An arrangement in which two hollow cross section members in which a front linear portion and a rear linear portion are connected via an intermediate bent portion are joined by vertically superimposing the front linear portions, to thus form a Y-shaped frame member in which two rear linear portions are branched from one front linear portion, is known from Patent Document 1 below.